


Mr. Match

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Fics Based on Choices Stories [14]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Competition, Fluff, Hook-Up, I'll find a role for beomgyu soon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matchmaker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Matchmaking, No detailed smut, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day, assistant kai, bartender soobin, matchmaker taehyun, matchmaker yeonjun, there's not many characters yet in this choices fic, yeonjun is cocky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Soobin is just a bartender at his dad's bar when one Valentine's Day, a new job opportunity, and a possible romance, fall into his lap.ORSoobin hooks up with a matchmaker, then gets offered a job at his company and finds himself competing with him to become the new CEO
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Fics Based on Choices Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736854
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever TXT centric fic!! I hope this goes well!
> 
> This is based on Ms. Match on the choices app
> 
> Although all of the members of TXT are over 18 now, I still do not feel comfortable writing smut about them (maybe for Yeonjun or possibly Soobin in the future as I write more fics of them, but for now no). However, sex is a part of life and I'm not going to act like it doesn't exist in this fic or future fics with them, so there will be implied sexual content. Just no detailed smut.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Valentine's Day. A day that most businesses covet due to the sheer amount of business they often receive, both from couples and from singles either enjoying their single life or moping. One of those businesses happens to be The Dream, the bar owned by Soobin's father, where he is currently finishing up his shift.

Soobin's busy wiping down the counter when he notices two guys making eyes at each other across the room. Holding back a grin, Soobin approaches the closest guy, pointing out his interest while fixing him another drink. "Going to just stare all night, or are you going to make a move?"

"What?! No!" The guy shakes his head erratically. "He's so completely out of my league."

He follows the guy's gaze to his crush once more before sighing. "I hate to break it to you, but that guy's not only in your league, he's in your division _and_ on your team."

"I just…" The guy sighs, looking down at the counter. "It's been a while. I don't want to mess this up."

Soobin leans over, resting his forearms on the bar. "You're cute, that guys into you, and it's Valentine's Day." The guy looks up at him. "I promise you, the only way you can mess this up is by continuing to sit there _not_ seizing your moment."

The guy bites his lip, obviously thinking over Soobin's words. Eventually, he nods. "You're right. Time to man up." He downs the rest of his drink before standing up and making his way over to his crush., who immediately smiles at him.

"Glad to see you finally summoned up the courage."

"Some rewards are worth the risk."

Soobin smiles at the couple before returning to his work. But before he can go back to cleaning, he notices a man dressed in a suit staring at him. The guy has a mischievous smile on his face as he looks Soobin over. Soobin clears his throat and walks down the bar to the male. "Can I help you?"

"Forgive me, I'm just admiring…" He gives Soobin another once over. "Your work. You've really got a way with people, don't you?"

"I do what I can." Soobin shrugs, glancing around for any sign of someone that might be with the stranger. "No date tonight?"

The man shakes his head. "Never on Valentine's. It's the one day I'm always working."

"You get paid on Valentine's Day…" He gestured to the glass in front of the man. "To drink?"

A chuckle comes out of the man. "I'm a senior matchmaker at BigHit Matchmaking Services."

Soobin raises an eyebrow. "Those still exist? I mean, my grandmother once told me about _her_ grandmother using a matchmaker."

"Dating is a full-time job." The man stated seriously. "And many people are fed up with horrible blind dates and cold algorithms."

"Does it work?"

The man shrugs. "I get at least one wedding invitation every week from satisfied clients."

Soobin gave a small hum in interest. "And what's this mysterious job you're on?"

"Charming Bartender," Soobin chuckles as the male gestures out to a couple sitting at a table, "meet my clients."

The girl and guy aren't talking to each other, the girl frowning while the guy's arms are crossed over his chest. "You seriously won't let me post this pic I took of us?" The woman eventually asks.

"It's Valentine's Day." The man states. "Everyone's gonna assume we're together, but this is barely a first date."

The woman's frown deepens. "Yeah, I get it I just…I was having fun."

Soobin hums, turning back to the man in front of him. "Doesn't really feel like love is in the air. You sure you're a senior matchmaker?"

"It may seem callous for me to be hanging back over here…" The man looks back over at his clients. "But in romance, timing is everything."

"And here I was thinking romance is a genuine connection between two people." Soobin muses.

The man chuckles. "I'm afraid you've been sorely misinformed." He turns back to Soobin. " _Love_ is a genuine connection. That's out of anyone's hands. Romance, however…" He shrugs. "That's my expertise."

"Is it?" Soobin tilts his head before pointing over the man's shoulder. "Because it looks like your clients are leaving."

The man turns to see that, sure enough, the couple is standing up from their table. "And that's my cue. When I signal you, bring over your best cocktail."

"I'm guessing it'll be for you." Soobin teases. "To drown your sorrows with because you 'let things stew'."

"I see the claws are out." The man winks at Soobin. "Watch and learn, Bartender." Soobin watches him make his way over to the couple with a smile. "Yeeun, Youngjin, don't leave yet. You head out that door over some silly argument, and you're walking out on the potential love of your lives."

"Love of my life?" Youngjin scoffs quietly. "It's just a date."

The man clears his throat. "Youngjin, you didn't hire me because you wanted to find the _like_ of your life, did you?"

"No, I guess not…"

Yeeun steps forward. "I'm not sure we're actually that compatible. It's important to me that I be able to share my life with my followers."

"And share you should." The man nods in agreement. "But I want to focus on what really matters. And that's what you said earlier, Yeeun. You said that you were having fun."

"I was." Yeeun smiles. "He made me laugh harder than I've laughed in…forever."

The man subtly nods to Soobin, and he hurries over with the mojito he had made while watching the interaction. "And Youngjin, do me a favor. Tell me what you really feel about Yeeun."

Youngjin's eyes widen. "Really? Like…right now? In front of her?"

"Yes, right now." The man then gestures to Soobin. "This lovely bartender even brought you a little liquid courage."

Soobin holds out the drink while Youngjin shakes his head. "I don't think so. It just doesn't seem like a good-"

"If I could just step in here…" Soobin speaks up, cutting Youngjin off and causing the stranger's eyes to widen in surprise. "You should do this. You should open up and be honest with Yeeun."

"And why's that?"

"Because nothing is more attractive than the naked truth." Soobin says simply.

A look of determination crosses Youngjin's face. "You're right." He accepts the drink from Soobin and takes a sip, Soobin subtly winking at the stranger as Youngjin turns to Yeeun. "You are hot. A total 10." Yeeun's cheeks turn bright red while Soobin had to hold back an eyeroll at the superficial compliment.

"Then why were you going to leave?" The matchmaker inquires.

Youngjin shrugs. "She was trying to put me in a box. I felt like she was trying to make me her boyfriend on the first date."

Yeeun steps forward, shaking her head slightly. "I'm so sorry, Youngjin. That's not what I meant at all! I'm not trying to rush things. I want to make sure we click before we even consider being boyfriend and girlfriend."

The couple shares a smile. "If you want to post a pic of us, Yeeun, go ahead." Youngjin tells her. "We're on a date. We're dating."

"That means a lot to me." Yeeun giggles. "But actually…" She sets her phone down on the table before taking Youngjin's hand in hers. "I think I'd rather just enjoy this time with you. Device free."

As the two return to their date, the man turns to Soobin. "That was impressive." He says, his tone showing how impressed he is. "You got a name?"

"Soobin." The bartender smiles. "And you are?"

"Yeonjun." He holds his hand out for Soobin to shake. "A pleasure to work with you." They walk back over to the bar counter, where one of Soobin's coworkers is already standing to take over for the next shift. "And now that we're on a first name basis, I think it's time to take this to the next level."

Soobin raises an eyebrow. "There a 'this' now?"

"There's definitely a 'this'." Yeonjun smiles at him for a few seconds before speaking again. "Go out with me. One a date. Tonight."

"Well, my shift _is_ over…" Soobin sighs, leaning against the counter. "But this is my dad's bar. It needs all the help it can get right now." Yeonjun doesn't seem pleased with Soobin's explanation. "Besides, shouldn't you stick with your clients?"

Yeonjun smiles again as he turns towards the couple. "Something tells me they don't need me anymore." Soobin leans over to see the couple interlocked in a makeout session. "And I think my attention would be better spent on _finer_ things."

As Yeonjun turns back to him, a weight in his gaze that had Soobin's cheeks warming up, he can't help but nod. "Alright. Lead the way, Yeonjun."

❤️

"Let's see…" Yeonjun hums as the two walk along a trail near a park. "You're intelligent, charming, caring, attractive…"

"I sense a 'but' coming." Soobin chuckles.

Yeonjun chuckles with him, shaking his head. "Somehow you're still single. I wonder why a catch like you hasn't already found someone."

Soobin shrugs. "You're the professional. You tell me." They stop walking and Yeonjun takes a few steps back, inspecting Soobin as if he were inspecting a painting. He waggles his eyebrows playfully, causing Soobin to laugh. "Is this really necessary?"

The matchmaker shushes him, holding up a hand to stop him from talking. "Don't disturb the waves…" Soobin rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, that's it, I've reached my conclusion." He claps his hands together. "You don't do enough things for _you_." Soobin tilts his head. "From the moment I walked into the bar, you moved heaven and earth to help strangers."

"Helping strangers is good for business." Soobin states. "It turns them into regulars."

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. "You wouldn't clock when you were _supposed_ to so you could work _more hours_ to help your dad's bar." Soobin bites his lip. "I bet you've spent your whole life _not_ thinking about what _you_ want."

"Okay, that is uncomfortably accurate." Soobin states, suddenly feeling shy.

"My point is," Yeonjun steps closer, "good people like you need TLC too. And we'll start with a treat." He turns around, gesturing for Soobin to come along. "Follow me." Soobin soon found himself eating Valentine's themed ice cream shaped like a rose from a street vendor. "A rose for a rose." Yeonjun says quietly.

Soobin chuckles, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as they make their way over to a nearby bench. "So how did you end up becoming a matchmaker?"

"My friend, actually." Yeonjun answers. "He was a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on hopeless. I kept watching him strike out. He'd pour his heart out to girls…but on the first date. Or be completely smooth and suave…but wear socks with sandals."

"Ah," Soobin hums. "So, let me guess, you found him love, and discovered your passion for putting people together?"

Yeonjun shrugs. "It was my friend's passion and his endurance in the face of heartbreak. He'd offer someone his whole heart, and when it got stomped on, he listened, he improved, and got back up to try again. I realized pursuing love is one of the bravest things you can do. All I wanted to do after helping my friend was help other people find their courage." Soobin can't help but smile at his words, becoming suddenly aware of how their legs were brushing against each other. Yeonjun also seems to notice, as he smiles and leans closer to Soobin. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find some courage of my own."

"I want to feel courageous too." Soobin says quietly, making Yeonjun's eyes glint.

"I think I can make that happen." He brushes Soobin's hair out of his eyes and slowly leans in, but Soobin decides he's too slow. He quickly presses his lips against Yeonjun's, the male's lips parting almost immediately as he wraps his arms around Soobin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great response on the first chapter! I'm so excited to keep writing for TXT, both in this fic and with future fics. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Implied sexual content in this chapter

Soobin giggled as he rushed off the elevator onto his floor, running ahead of Yeonjun who was taking his sweet time. "Hurry up! Do you want this or not?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making Yeonjun laugh before running to catch up to him. Their lips were the first things to meet, Soobin wrapping his arms around Yeonjun to hold him close as they stumbled down the hallway to his apartment. When they reached his door, he reluctantly pulled away in order to let them in, but Yeonjun just moved his lips to his neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses along his skin.

After fumbling with his keys for what felt like an eternity, Soobin finally got them in the hole and unlocked the door. He practically shoved it open before dragging Yeonjun inside, bringing him back to his lips as he slammed the door shut behind them. Soobin didn't hesitate to push Yeonjun's jacket off his shoulder's as he led him to his bedroom, Yeonjun's fingers already working at the buttons of his shirt as they didn't want to waste a single moment of what they both knew would be a great night.

❤️

Soobin rolled over in Yeonjun's hold after shutting his alarm off, blinking his eyes open to see a sleepy Yeonjun smiling at him. "I don't have to get up for a while." Yeonjun whispered, earning a quiet groan from Soobin as he tried to wake up fully. "We could stay here…" He pulled Soobin closer to him and let his hand trail down Soobin's back. "Maybe go another round…"

Soobin chuckled before forcing himself to sit up. "Unfortunately, _I_ do have to get up. I have a morning shift at the bar."

Yeonjun shifted to recline on the pillows, watching Soobin climb out of the bed. "You work nights, you work mornings…when does Soobin unwind?"

"Last night was the most I've 'unwound' in a long time." Soobin admitted, giggling a bit as he crawled back on the bed to give Yeonjun a kiss.

Yeonjun was smiling as Soobin pulled back, intertwining his fingers with his. "I want you to come to my company Valentine's Day party tonight." He suddenly said. "As my date."

"I thought Valentine's Day was yesterday." Soobin pointed out, giving Yeonjun another kiss.

"Yesterday, every matchmaker was working overtime." Yeonjun explained. "A few clients will be there, but this party's for us…and I intend to make it mine." Soobin tilted his head in curiosity as Yeonjun elaborated. "There are rumors going around that the CEO is stepping down, and I’m the heir apparent to take over."

Soobin hummed. "I'd be careful if I were you. Eating the rich is in right now."

Yeonjun chuckled, playfully nipping at Soobin's jaw. "You didn't seem to mind the taste too much…"

Soobin grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it, but Yeonjun didn't seem to mine as he sat back and gave him a mischievous smile. "Alright," Soobin eventually agreed. "I'll be your date." He leaned down to press his lips to Yeonjun's once more, parting his lips to deepen it a bit. He pulled away just as he felt Yeonjun getting more into it. "Now get out of my apartment before I end up late for work."

"You're quite bossy." Yeonjun teased, pinching Soobin's hip and stealing one more kiss before climbing out of bed to find his clothes.

❤️

Soobin entered the bar and found his dad eating an omelet. He quickly gave him a hug in greeting before grabbing his own breakfast plate the man had left out for him. "How'd we do last night?" He asked as he sat down on a barstool, trying not to wince.

"Valentine's Day definitely gave us a good boost…" Soobin's dad sighed, making the male pause in his eating. "But unless we keep that kind of traffic up the rest of the month, we're facing some trouble."

Soobin bit his lip as he watched the way his father's shoulders slumped. "Landlord still raising the rent next month?"

His father nodded solemnly. "Hell, we've been through worse, little bun. We'll get through this." Soobin leaned on his dad's shoulder in a half hug as he finished off his breakfast. "Are you gonna tell me about the cute guy your shift mate saw you sneak off with last night?"

Almost choking on his food, Soobin felt his cheeks heat up at just the mention of Yeonjun. "Oh, him, well…" He cleared his throat before telling his dad about Yeonjun, leaving out the steamier parts of the night for obvious reasons.

"It's nice to see you getting out there for yourself." His dad said sincerely. "You've been meddling in everyone else's love affairs, it's about time you had one of your own."

Soobin snorted. "Thanks, dad, but unfortunately, it might be short lived. I'm supposed to be going to this fancy party with him tonight, and I don't think I own any suitable clothes."

"Funny you should say that…" Soobin furrowed his eyebrows as his dad went around the counter and pulled out a box from below where the cash register sat. "Your new 'friend' had this sent over just before you got here.

Soobin took the box and saw a handwritten note attached to it.

_For our second date. Thinking of you, Yeonjun._

He quickly opened the box to find a brand-new suit with a deep red, sheer top. "You'll definitely break a few hearts tonight in that." His father mused.

"You think so?" Soobin asked, already unable to wait for night to come so he could see Yeonjun again.

❤️

Soobin stepped onto the elevator of the posh hotel BigHit had rented out to host their party and took a few deep breaths. His hands kept twitching to play with the ends of his hair, a nervous habit of his he'd had since he was a child, but after the amount of time he'd spent on making sure his light blue locks were perfectly in place, he simply could not risk messing it up. "No big deal." He assured himself as the elevator went up to the proper floor. "Just a date your new future CEO…man…friend?"

He took another deep breath as the elevator doors opened and stepped out into the fanciest party he had ever seen. Every woman was clothed in form fitting designer dresses, every man in a delectable tux, and waiters bustled around with trays full of wine and unidentifiable hors d'oeuvres. "Okay, this is a big deal."

He continued to breathe through his nerves until he met Yeonjun's eyes through the crowd. Yeonjun immediately made his way over to him, eyes wide in shock as he looked Soobin over. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to look more attractive than you did when…well…"

Soobin felt his cheeks burn at the memory but tried to play it off. "Ate ice cream?"

"Exactly." Yeonjun chuckled. "Even sexier than when we ate ice cream together." He took Soobin's hand and began to lead him further into the party. "Come on, I want you to meet the current CEO, Kim Seokjin."

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm ready to just jump into the deep end…"

"Then I'll have to push you." Yeonjun gave him a reassuring smile before guiding him to a tall, broad, extremely handsome man talking to a group of reporters.

"Ah, Yeonjun," He greeted him with a warm hug before setting his gaze on Soobin. "And who's this fresh face?"

"This is Soobin." Yeonjun introduced. "I met him last night while working Ong-Mook. He…" Yeonjun cleared his throat a bit, "helped me."

Seokjin raised an eyebrow. "Really? The great Choi Yeonjun got help?"

"To be technical…" Soobin shot Yeonjun a playful smile before saying, "I saved his ass." Yeonjun shot him a flat look, but the glint in his eyes showed that he didn't actually mind Soobin's quip. "His clients probably would have fled if it weren't for me."

Yeonjun sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You meet a guy, treat him right, and he throws you under the bus the first chance he gets."

Soobin chuckled, turning to see Seokjin staring at him with his head tilted in interest. "I'm kidding, of course."

"Oh, I know, dear." Seokjin nodded. "Yeonjun is more than capable. But dammit if I don't love your style!" He then shifted his gaze to Yeonjun. "Plus, the happy couple wrote a glowing review this morning. Great work, once again, Yeonjun." He turned back to Soobin. "And I suppose credit where it's due." He smiled at him. "Great work, Soobin. Are you formally trained?"

Soobin's eyes widened. "In matchmaking? Oh, no, I learned all my tricks working the bar at The Dream downtown."

Now it was Seokjin's eyes that widened. "You're a bartender? Oh no, this just won't do." Soobin furrowed his eyebrows as Seokjin took him by the wrist and tugged him forward. "Tell me, dear, how would you define love?"

"Oh, uh…" Soobin cleared his throat as he tried to think of the right way to word it. "Well, I think love is something natural in us all. A connection that's just there, but like anything natural, it takes work and care to make it grow."

"Don't I know it." Seokjin chuckled. "My whole company exists because of how much work it takes."

Yeonjun cleared his throat and apologized for interrupting. "Seokjin, I think it's time for your big announcement."

Seokjin waved him off. "Let them wait. The nice thing about being the main event is that you can't be late. It starts when you start." He pulled Soobin off to the side away from everyone, including Yeonjun. Soobin looked over his shoulder to send a plea for help, but Yeonjun just mimed shoving him into a pool, making Soobin playfully glare at him until Seokjin spoke again. "I've got a hunch about you, Soobin. You remind me of me when I was your age." Soobin opened his mouth to thank him for the assumed compliment but didn't get the chance to as Seokjin continued to talk. "In fact, my hunch is so strong that as a near final act before my retirement, I'd like to offer you a job as one of our matchmakers."

Soobin's eyes widened. "A job? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Seokjin smiled. "Now accept before I change my mind."

"I accept!" Soobin said quickly, laughing in disbelief. "Thank you so much!"

Seokjin chuckled. "And the ramifications of you being hired are more than you know."

Soobin blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Okay…totally not ominous…"

"You'll see, sweetie." Seokjin patted him on the shoulder before walking off. "Good luck."

As he made his way up to the podium at the front of the room, Yeonjun rejoined Soobin. "What was that all about? From that smile, it seems like good news."

"She offered me a job." Soobin informed him, smiling even wider.

"What?" Soobin's smile faltered as he realized Yeonjun wasn't near as happy for him. "Really?"

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

Yeonjun opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a round of applause as Seokjin took the stage. "Thank you all for coming to the annual BigHit Valentine's Day Party. You're going to remember this night for the rest of your lives." He smiled at the crowd. "I've worked 12 hours a day, seven days a week to bring happiness to lonely hearts. Now I want to enjoy retirement with my husband."

A reporter immediately thrusted her microphone at him. "Mr. Kim, who will be taking over as BigHit's CEO in your place?"

Seokjin simply smiled. "Here it comes…" Yeonjun started bouncing in excitement.

"I will be determining my successor through a matchmaking competition!" Yeonjun's smile dropped as he froze in shock. "I've spent the last few years gathering the best matchmakers in the world. Every one of them will be competing for the title of CEO."

" _Every_ one?" Soobin repeated, his eyes widening in realization. "Does that mean…"

"Get ready, matchmakers!" Seokjin called out. "Your first test starts right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have an obsession with chaotic Seokjin? Yes, yes I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Soobin continued to stare up at Seokjin in shock. "What the hell just happened?"

"Mr. Kim!" One of the reporters called out. "What prompted this change?"

"How do shareholders feel about such an unorthodox selection criteria?"

Seokjin chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know. Assistants, please see the press out. I think they've been given enough to chew on tonight." As a flock of assistants herded the reporters toward the exit, the CEO turned to the group of shocked matchmakers. "You all look surprised. Good! That will make this even more fun." He clapped his hands together. "Your first challenge starts now." He gestured to the other side of the room where a bunch of people sat around some tables, half seeming nervous while the other half looked hopeful. "These impressive singles are BigHit's diamond clients. They've joined us here tonight to find love and they need _your_ help to do it. Matchmakers, your job is to help a diamond client find their match. Anyone whose client doesn't have a date by the end of tonight is out."

"Wait," Soobin blinked, "we're matchmaking right now?"

"Did you think the competition for my beloved company would be easy?" Seokjin laughed. "You have three hours starting…now!"

The room burst into chaos, matchmakers rushing up to clients, some even pulling out folders. "I have no idea what I've gotten myself into." Soobin mumbled to himself as he looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Understatement of the century." Yeonjun grumbled next to him, arms crossed over his chest with a frustrated expression on his face.

Soobin bit his lip as he turned to face his date…if he even still considered himself that. "Hey…" He awkwardly swung his arms smacked his lips, making a popping sound. "Sorry about the whole you not being CEO thing. I know you were planning on this being your big night."

Yeonjun nodded. "And instead, the position is open, and I've got you for competition." He forced out a laugh before taking on a serious expression. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not going to win this, Soobin."

Soobin raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Really? Remind me who helped you smooth over that date at The Dream yesterday."

"This isn't The Dream." Yeonjun scoffed out a laugh. "It's a competition between professionals. You don't know the ropes or the process. You're in over your head."

Feeling his competitive streak start to burn through him, Soobin took a step closer to Yeonjun. "Sounds like someone's feeling the heat. It seems odd for a _senior matchmaker_ to feel threatened by little old me."

"I'm not threatened." Yeonjun corrected. "I was just giving you the cold hard truth."

Soobin crossed his arms with a smirk. "I'm guessing all this bravado is to hide the fact that you've already chosen me as your biggest competition."

Yeonjun chuckled. "I like your fire, but it won't be enough to get you through tonight."

"Game on, Yeonjun." Soobin quirked an eyebrow. "Don't bother grabbing a snack, you'll be eating your words by the end of the night." Yeonjun let out another laugh before slipping into the crowd of matchmakers, at which point Soobin's confident mask began to slip.

"Miyoung!" Soobin jumped at Seokjin's sharp yell. "Never tell a client that somebody is out of their league! I'm not waiting for the end of the night, you're out now!"

Soobin felt his breathing grow short to the point that he was nearly gasping for air. He quickly ducked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter, staring at himself in the mirror as he tried to control his breathing. "Calm down, Soobin." He told himself. "You're only competing to run a multimillion-dollar company that hired you two minutes ago. No big deal, just your average day."

As he calmed himself down despite the absurdity of the situation he'd found himself in, the door burst open and a young man ran in, tears streaming down his face. "This can't be happening!" He grabbed a handful of paper towels and loudly blew his nose before sobbing into his hands.

"Um…hey…" Soobin hesitantly approached the distraught male. "Are you alright?"

"No!" The stranger cried. "I asked why my matchmaker was trying to pair two people with opposing core values and now he's gonna tell Seokjin to fire me!" Another sob escaped him. "He said he didn't need his matchmaking decisions questioned by an assistant who can't even match his polka dots with his shoes!"

"Oh…" Soobin bit his lip as he tried to think of the right thing to say. "Well, if you ask me, it sounds like you're better off without him anyway."

The young man furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Soobin shrugged. "Obviously he can't have very many clients. Don't matchmakers need to have basic human kindness?"

The stranger let out a sad laugh. "Taehyun's harsh, but he's good at his job. I get it, he really wants to be CEO, and I was questioning his authority." He shrugged slightly. "Maybe I'm not a good enough assistant, but the magical look in someone's eyes when they've found love…" He looked at Soobin with a desperate expression, "I just want to help people find that."

Soobin grabbed another paper towel and handed it to the stranger who accepted it gratefully. "You know…I could use your help if you're willing to give it." He quickly summarized the points of the night that led him to that exact situation, causing the male to gasp.

"Seokjin threw you into the competition just like that?" He asked with wide eyes. "At least you don't have anything to lose!"

"Well…" Soobin's eyes narrowed as he thought back on Yeonjun's words to him. "Someone told me I wouldn't make it past tonight's challenge, and I intend to prove them wrong."

"I'd be happy to help!" The stranger offered, sniffling quietly before smiling at Soobin. "I'm Kai, by the way. I've memorized the files on all our clients here tonight."

"Alright, Kai." Soobin returned the smile, holding out his hand for Kai to shake. "Welcome to Team Soobin. Be my assistant, and together we can prove Yeonjun and Taehyun wrong."

Kai squealed and pulled Soobin into a hug before quickly stepping back. "Sorry, I just get excited. It kind of happens a lot. I'll try to tone it down."

"You're good." Soobin chuckled. "Let's get out there and make a match."

As they returned to the party, Soobin spotted a tentative looking man sipping a drink off to the side. Tilting his head in interest, Soobin leaned over to Kai. "What can you tell me about that guy over there?"

"He's a pretty normal guy." Kai answered. "No red flags. Super rich. He likes dogs, studying history, and gardening."

Soobin hummed. "Let's see what I can do with that." He approached the man with a wide, professional smile. "Hi, I'm Soobin, a matchmaker with BigHit. How can I help you find love today?"

"I'm not exactly sure." The elderly man chuckled. "My name's Kyungsoo. I'm a retired banker, and I’m sort of new to the whole dating game." His smile fell. "I lost my wife, Soojung, a few years ago. Before went, she told me I had three years to get back out there or she'd haunt me. I only came tonight because…" He sighed. "Today was my deadline. I didn't realize moving on would be this difficult."

Soobin gave him a sympathetic smile. "Moving on doesn’t have to be easy." He assured him. "You still love your wife. You don't have to be sure of anything right now. In fact, if you aren't ready, you shouldn't push yourself."

"Soojung said she knew I'd make getting back into the dating game intentionally difficult for myself." Kyungsoo insisted.

"Well…are you?"

"Probably." Kyungsoo sighed again. "We had a fantastic marriage, but it may never have happened if I'd never gotten over my nerves and asked her on our first date." His gaze flitted to a far corner of the ballroom and Soobin followed it to see a beautiful woman.

"What's her name?" Soobin asked with a smile.

"Yejin." A soft smile appeared on Kyungsoo's face as he spoke. "We talked a little bit earlier. She loves cats, but honestly, I'm terrified of them. Or I was until she started showing me funny photos of her cat, Onde." He let out a bright laugh. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard!" Soobin raised an eyebrow and Kyungsoo began to blush. "I should go talk to her some more, shouldn't I?"

Soobin nodded. "But remember, it's _your_ turn to share your interests."

"But what if we don't have anything in common?" Kyungsoo asked nervously.

"Then you'll have even more to talk about." Soobin shrugged. "You might even help her get over one of her fears." Kyungsoo smiled gratefully at Soobin before walking over to Yejin, who visibly lit up when she saw him approaching.

"Wow," Soobin turned to see Kai staring at him with wide eyes. "You're a natural! You didn't even need the file!"

Soobin shrugged again. "They already had a connection. It's usually confidence that people need help with. Yeonjun so owes me an apology."

"Do I, now?" Soobin jumped and turned to see Yeonjun standing right behind him. "Looks like our clients are hitting it off."

"Yejin is _your_ client?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun nodded. "You got lucky. Looks like we'll be working this one together."

Soobin raised an eyebrow. "You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Yeonjun chuckled as Soobin placed a hand on his hip. "What is it that keeps you coming back? My magnetic personality? My boundless self-confidence?"

"That fact that you're my date _and_ our clients had already met prior to us taking them on?" Yeonjun offered with a small smirk."

"That's a lot of words for 'destiny'." Soobin teased.

Yeonjun crossed his arms, failing to hold back a smile. "Our clients have to leave tonight with a date planned if we want to make the next round of the competition." He jerked his head towards the probably couple. "Come eavesdrop with me." Soobin accepted the offer and followed Yeonjun until they were close enough to hear Kyungsoo and Yejin's conversation.

"I've just read a book about how women spies in World War II used knitting to send secret codes to the Allies." Yejin informed Kyungsoo.

"I heard about that in a book on cryptography in the 1940s!" Kyungsoo exclaimed. "What a coincidence!"

"Both in their 60s, talking about World War II?" Soobin mused. "They're a match made in boomer heaven."

Yeonjun nodded. "It's a start, but we need a spark to get them from 'hitting it off' to 'falling in love'. I'm not some kind of amateur who leaves that to chance."

Soobin turned to Yeonjun. "Do you really think love is just some feeble thing that will disappear without someone else interfering?"

"Love's the end goal." Yeonjun stated. "The all-enduring thing at the end of the tunnel. But we need some magic to ensure this connection lasts." He grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing server and handed on to Soobin before clinking their glasses together. "Say your couple is on a date. You cut the power and suddenly they're giggling and looking for matches. They realize they've never shared a moment like this with anyone else. That's the kind of magic that makes love happen. Even if it's the same 'unique', special moment you've crafted for a hundred other couples."

Soobin raised an eyebrow. "Did you pull that on me last night? That unique special moment?" He narrowed his eyes. "If you pull the ice cream card on all your partners, I swear-"

"Do you think I pull it on _all_ of them?" Yeonjun smirked, quirking an eyebrow. That earned him a punch on the arm from Soobin. "Okay fine, I don't. I was as swept up in it as you were." He smiled up at him. "That was all natural and some very good timing on the vendor's part." He glanced back towards their clients. "And clearly these two have something natural going on too. A little dose of magic will take their date from great to perfect."

Soobin bit his lip as he watched Kyungsoo and Yejin. "I don't know…it sounds like you're trying way too hard to create something that should happen naturally between people."

"It's called being a matchmaker." Yeonjun reminded him. "It's why we get hired. People need help finding love, and we make it happen."

Kai spoke up from where he'd been silently observing. "Perhaps you two can put this to the test." Soobin felt a nudge and looked down to see Kai slipping a golden key into his hand. "The rooftop here is romantic and _someone_ just convinced the security guy to loan out the only key to the door…" Kai wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are officially the best assistant ever." Soobin smiled at him before turning back to Yeonjun. "We should set up the rooftop for Kyungsoo and Yejin! Give them a romantic place to take a breather!"

Yeonjun hummed as he considered that. "There are some good scenarios we could set up out there. Getting locked out of the party and having to snuggle up for warmth…"

Soobin punched him on the arm again. "No. No over the top scenarios. Just some alone time to make their own magic." He smiled softly as he looked back at the prospective couple. "They'll have their next date planned in no time. Trust me."

"You're asking me to do things your way?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, earning an eager nod from Soobin. "Alright, I'm handing you the reins. Just know that I'm already preparing a backup plan in case yours doesn't work."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Soobin shook his head slightly. "Watch and learn, Yeonjun."


	4. Chapter 4

Soobin felt his breath get taken away as he saw the view of the city from the roof. "This is perfect!" He exclaimed, resting his hand on the railing as he overlooked the skyline.

"It's breathtaking!" Kai agreed. "They'll love the view!"

Begrudgingly, Soobin forced himself to turn away from the city. "Yeonjun, give me a hand with the fire?" He walked over to the small pit in the center of a seating area and, with Yeonjun's help, got a cozy fire going.

As Soobin examined the rest of the roof to see what else needed to be set up, Yeonjun hummed thoughtfully. "If we're giving them the fantasy of sneaking onto a rooftop…"

"Let's make it homey and comfortable." Soobin said before he could finish his thought.

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. "Homey?" He repeated. "Who wants a first date where they feel like they're at home?"

"Not _at_ home." Soobin corrected. "But if we make everything too nice and perfect, it'll feel fake. Like they've walked onto a movie set." He spotted a thick blanket behind the bar and grabbed it, carrying it over to the couch. "Downstairs, they're on a time limit." He stated as he settled the blanket over the back of the couch. "But up here, I want them to be able to forget about that and just focus on each other."

Kai, who had been rummaging through the bar cabinets, popped his head up. "I found marshmallows! Maybe we can put together a s'mores kit?"

"Love it!" Soobin clapped before turning to his date again. "Yeonjun, could you bring us some chocolate and graham crackers from downstairs?"

Yeonjun let out a small chuckle. "I'll play assistant this time, but don't get used to it."

As he left, Kai and Soobin continued to work quickly yet efficiently to get the roof in order for their couple. "So, Kai," Soobin spoke up, "how long have you been working at BigHit?"

"About a year and a half now." Kai answered cheerfully. "I joined fresh out of college."

Soobin frowned a bit. "Have all the senior matchmakers treated you like Taehyun has?

"No." Kai assured him. "If they were, I would have quit." He let out a sigh. "The work here is really fulfilling and meaningful, so I try to focus on that most days." He perked up a bit as Yeonjun returned. "Yeonjun's always been really nice to me. When the others get especially nasty, he sticks up for me."

The matchmaker in question sent the assistant a wink as he began to arrange the cushions on the couch. "What can I say? I'm a softie at heart."

Kai let out a laugh before speaking again. "But we've never gotten to work together before. Yeonjun prefers to work without assistants."

"Flying solo, huh?" Soobin raised an eyebrow as he turned to Yeonjun. "Why's that?"

Yeonjun shrugged. "I'm just used to it. I know what I want from the get-go, and I know how to make it happen. Where other people hesitate, I act. This way no one gets in my way, and if I do ever let a client down, I have no one to blame but myself. It keeps things clear cut."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure." Soobin mused. "Doesn't it ever get hard dealing with everything on your own? It's okay to count on other people."

"I thrive under pressure." Yeonjun insisted with a smile. "The endorphin rush makes me perform better."

"But won't you overlook details?" Soobin inquired. "Or maybe there's a better idea you didn't think of? For example, I wouldn't have thought of setting up this rooftop if Kai hadn't brought it up."

"I was going to suggest it to Taehyun before he fired me." Kai admitted with a shrug. "Glad I held onto it."

Yeonjun chuckled a bit. "I'll leave the teamwork to you two. You seem like you've got it covered."

It didn’t take much longer for the rooftop to be ready, and the trio stepped back to admire their work. "Looks good to me." Yeonjun stated before clapping his hands together. "What next?"

"What do you mean?" Soobin furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"We have a nice setup…" Yeonjun gestured around them, "Now what?"

"Now we go get Kyungsoo and Yejin." Soobin answered slowly as if speaking to a child. "Are you keeping up, Yeonjun?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to get the building there to display a message in window lighting at exactly 10:51 when your dates sit down with champagne?"

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "That is an impressive level of micromanagement."

Soobin snorted. "I'll pass on that idea." He turned to Kai. "Would you go bring our couple up?" Kai nodded and rushed off happily as Soobin turned back to Yeonjun, who was now leaning against the railing. "You weren't serious about the billboard and everything, were you?"

Yeonjun smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll keep you guessing."

Scoffing quietly, Soobin leaned against the railing next to him, raising his eyebrow. "Would _you_ want all that crazy stuff on a date?"

"A customized message in the window lighting?" Yeonjun chuckled. "That's the dream, Soobin."

"Really?" Soobin turned so his side was resting against the railing. "So, if someone were to plan you something over the top, what's the best thing they could do for you?"

Yeonjun grinned cheekily at him. "Would this 'someone' be you?"

"Depends on if I like your answer or not." Soobin answered without missing a beat.

The senior matchmaker hummed as he thought that over. "I think I'd like something fun…funny. For them to show me they have a sense of humor." His eyes lit up as he thought of the perfect thing. "Paying one of those airplanes to draw a dumb picture of me in the sky with its exhaust. That'd be great."

Soobin scoffed out a small laugh as he stared at his date in disbelief. "I have no idea how seriously I should be taking you right now."

"Neither do I." Yeonjun admitted.

The two fell silent, opting to stare out at the kaleidoscope of skyscrapers. After a moment, Soobin spoke up again. "It's like its very own light show…"

"Even after years of looking at it, the Seoul skyline never gets old." Yeonjun breathed out in content. "Always something new to see."

"Hey," Soobin gently nudged Yeonjun with his elbow, a soft smile spreading across his face. "Is this why you go for these big magical moments for your clients?"

Yeonjun returned the smile. "You're gonna have to run that one by me again."

Soobin let out a small laugh. "You know, big, unforgettable moments for couples who are looking for love in such a big, unforgettable city."

The smile fell from Yeonjun's face, a contemplative expression taking its place as he looked back out over the city. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I've never really thought about it. The way I do my job is just…the way I do my job."

"I guess I can see the appeal in all that spectacle," Soobin gave a small shrug, "but something simple like this…" He gestured out to their set up. "To me, _this_ is perfect. Nice and quiet."

Yeonjun hummed. "Tell me, Soobin, what's so great about those quiet moments?"

A soft smile spread across Soobin's face. "You can make them your own. If there isn't a whole big plan for how things should go, then you get to make those plans yourself. You and the person you're with." Yeonjun nodded a bit. "And even if you don't end up doing anything mind blowing, even just watching a movie or trying to bake a new recipe-"

"Trying?" Yeonjun interrupted with an amused expression.

"You tell me it isn't at least a little romantic to end up with flour all over the kitchen floor as you swipe frosting over each other's faces." Soobin laughed.

"Never tried." Yeonjun shrugged. "Might have to sometime, if I had someone to join me."

Soobin smiled again. "There's just as much magic in simple stuff…maybe even more." He nudged Yeonjun again. "When you got me ice cream last night and we just sat and talked? _That_ was perfect."

"Yeah…" Yeonjun said, an unreadable expression on his face. "It was pretty great."

Before Soobin could ask what Yeonjun was thinking, the doors to the rooftop opened, revealing Kai leading Kyungsoo and Yejin out. The couple gasped at the sight. "What a beautiful skyline of the city!" Yejin gushed, clasping her hands together.

"This really is above and beyond." Kyungsoo stated as he looked around the roof in awe.

Soobin smiled at the couple. "We thought you two might like some time somewhere private."

"We don't usually do this," Yeonjun added on, "but Soobin insisted on your behalf."

"Thank you so much," Kyungsoo said sincerely, "for everything."

Soobin smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "We'll leave you two to it. Let us know if you need anything." The matchmaking trio disappeared behind the door where they could periodically check on the date.

After half an hour, the date was still going well, with the couple wrapped up in the blanket feeding each other s'mores. Giggling, Yejin wiped some melted chocolate from the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. "They're so sweet together!" Kai gushed quietly.

Soobin nodded in agreement, but his smile soon dropped as he noticed Kyungsoo's expression growing serious. The two were obviously having a deep conversation, probably not a positive one. "Do you think he's telling her about Soojung?"

As they watched, Yejin gently put her hand on Kyungsoo's knee. The man smiled tentatively as he wrapped his arm around her in response. "Oh my god, are they-" Kai didn't even get to finish his question as the couple shared a sweet, tender kiss.

"Color me impressed." Yeonjun nodded with a smile. "I guess I really do have to eat my words."

❤️

Soobin laughed as the three of them sat at an empty table back in the ballroom. "And? How do they taste?"

"A little bitter, I'm not gonna lie." Yeonjun answered honestly, earning another laugh from Soobin. "But I'm not mad you proved me wrong."

Calming down from his laughter, Soobin smiled softly at Yeonjun. "We make a good team."

Yeonjun let out a quiet chuckle. "Don't get too attached to me." His eyes softened as he looked Soobin over. "Though it almost makes the whole 'I only work alone' thing not feel worth it."

At that moment, Seokjin walked past their table, only to stop suddenly. "Taking a break already?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip. "Don't tell me the competition's worn you out."

"You're looking at two matchmakers and one assistant whose clients are too busy lip locking to need us anymore." Yeonjun responded with a smirk.

Seokjin hummed at that. "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Yeonjun. But Soobin…" He studied the newest matchmaker, a smile slowly stretching across his face. "Congratulations. I'll only expect more out of you from here on out."

Soobin's eyes widened a bit and he nodded quickly. "I won't let you down." He felt his cheeks heat up as Seokjin stalked away.

Kai squealed, shaking Soobin's arm excitedly. "Oh my god! That was basically a 'great job' from him!"

"It's a double-edged sword." Yeonjun warned him. "Now that you've got Seokjin's attention, you've got to keep proving you deserve it."

"I think I can manage." Soobin stated, smiling so wide he was surprised his face hadn't split yet.

❤️

The remaining matchmakers gathered in the center of the ballroom as the night came to an end. "That wraps up the night!" Seokjin announced, clapping his hands together. "Congratulations to those who survived and thank you for all your hard work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kai lifted Soobin's hand and high fived it. "We did it!" He giggled. "I've got to catch the train, but I'll see you bright and early tomorrow to show you to the office! Get some sleep!" He didn't even get a chance to respond as the assistant skipped off.

Soobin shook his head and chuckled as he made his way to the exit. On his way there, he spotted Yeonjun and Seokjin speaking in a corner. He decided to thank the CEO for the opportunity, and possible say a few words to Yeonjun and walked over to them. "I thought the CEO chair was mine." Yeonjun's harsh tone had Soobin slowing down, listening to their conversation. "It's bad enough I have to compete, but then you bring my _date_ into this?"

"Don't think I didn't notice he was the one who spearheaded that rooftop initiative for your clients." Seokjin retorted. "He's made for this job."

"Believe me, I _see_ how talented he is." Yeonjun sighed. "But I've lived in this job for a decade. Doesn't that mean something?"

Soobin's eyes widened as it hit him just how badly Yeonjun didn't want him in the competition. Shaking his head, he turned around and rushed out of the ballroom and into the first taxi he could flag down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whiskey neat." Soobin orders as he slumps onto a barstool inside his favorite Italian restaurant. "And keep them coming."

"Is everything okay?" Sunghyun, his favorite bartender, asks hesitantly.

Soobin groans. "Sunghyun, it's just-"

"-been a long damn night." Soobin turns with wide eyes to see Yeonjun entering the restaurant. "I'll take my usual, Sunghyun."

He narrows his eyes into a glare at the matchmaker. "Get out." Yeonjun looks at him confusion and surprise. "This is where _I_ go to treat myself after a long day. What are _you_ doing here?"

Yeonjun rolls his eyes slightly as he approaches his date. "Wow, first you ditch me at the party and now you're taking _my_ favorite spot."

"I was here first and the door is right behind you." Soobin retorts. "Goodbye."

"Well, Sunghyun likes me better." He turns to the bartender. "Tell him, Hyunnie."

Sunghyun looks between them. "You've both been coming here for years and I usually like you both just fine, but now I'm starting to reconsider." He places a whiskey in front of Soobin and a martini in front of the empty stool next to him. "I suggest the two of you talk civilly about whatever's going on, otherwise I'll have to kick you both out."

The pair glare at each other as Yeonjun lowers himself onto the stool. "Who pissed in your whiskey?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ did." Soobin snaps, picking up his glass. "All things considered." He mumbles before taking a sip.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that's not one of my kinks."

Soobin quickly swallows his drink and turns back to the matchmaker. "Is one of your kinks talking shit about someone to their new boss seconds after complimenting their work?"

Realization crosses Yeonjun's face and his expression immediately softens. "You heard me talking to Seokjin."

"It was really hurtful." Soobin nods, his glare dropping to make way for a hurt expression. "Especially after we worked so well together. What the hell changed your mind?"

"Nothing changed my mind." Yeonjun insists. "You are extremely talented. I just have no idea what Seokjin was thinking with this competition."

"Okay, obviously this was a curveball for you." Soobin states. "But it was for me too, and you don't hear me complaining about it."

Yeonjun scoffs. "I'm not complaining. You don't understand what this opportunity means to me." He let out a sigh and took a sip of his martini before continuing. "Would you like it if you were pit against a total newbie as a veteran? Would that make you feel like your boss takes you seriously?"

Soobin bites his lip, glancing down at the bar. "I guess not…but I deserve this chance too. Even if I haven't dreamed about it as long as you." Yeonjun doesn't respond as Soobin picks up his glass. "How about you pretend I'm not here and we just sit in silence and have our drinks."

"Typical." Yeonjun mutters as Soobin takes another drink.

"Excuse me?" Soobin whirls around to face Yeonjun. "What do you mean 'typical'? You haven't known me long enough to know what's 'typical'."

"Even more typical." Yeonjun replies, a hint of a smile on his face.

Soobin furrows his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Yeonjun shrugs. "You're the type that likes to argue until you realize you might not win the argument. Then you try to shut it down until you get baited again." Soobin stares at him in disbelief. "You're not that hard to figure out, Soobin."

Letting out a scoff, Soobin turns his whole body to face Yeonjun. "And you have a total superiority complex."

"You're right."

Soobin blinks in surprise. "I am?"

Yeonjun nods. "Whenever I'm not feeling superior to everyone around me, I come here and sob in a corner surrounded by dry martinis."

"I see what's happening." Soobin muses, picking up on the male's sarcasm. "I'm never gonna get a real answer out of you."

With a glint in his eyes, Yeonjun glances around the mostly empty restaurant. "If you want a real answer, then you'll have to have dinner with me."

Soobin stares at him for a few seconds before scoffing. "Do you usually ask the guys you were just fighting with out on impromptu dates?"

"Only the ones I like." Yeonjun answers with a small smirk, leaning closer to Soobin. "I can give any two people the perfect date. Remember what I said earlier? About the magic spark?"

"So, you're going to make some grand gesture in the middle of dinner, and I'm supposed to fall head over heels for you?" Soobin raises an eyebrow.

"Scared of feeling a few butterflies?" Yeonjun taunts. "Or just not ready to see my superior matchmaking skills in action?"

Soobin considers the consequences of going on this date with Yeonjun before leaning closer to the matchmaker, a smirk appearing on his face. "I'm game. But don't get cocky. I'm going to walk out of here feeling no different than I already do."

Yeonjun chuckles quietly. "Go choose a table. Give me five minutes and I'll be back."

Soobin chooses a table by the window and is soon joined by a smug Yeonjun. "Five minutes and you show up empty handed?" Soobin feigns disappointment. "Things aren't looking good for you, Yeonjun."

"Pretty sure it only took three minutes." Yeonjun corrects as he sits down across from Soobin.

"Then those were three minutes wasted." Soobin quips. "My time is very valuable. You'd better make use of every second."

"Oh, I am." Yeonjun assures him. "I'm a master at building suspense."

Soobin tilts his head. "Or at smooth talking to cover your ass." At that moment, Soobin realizes that they had both been leaning closer to each other over their table, their noses nearly brushing. He quietly clears his throat and sits back as Sunghyun appears with fresh drinks for them.

Yeonjun picks up his martini but pauses before he can take a sip. "Wait!" He calls Sunghyun back to the table. "There are three olives in here. I always get-"

"Four." Sunghyun nods, giving him an apologetic look. "It's the end of the night and we're out. This is all I can give you."

"Why must you hurt me?" Yeonjun asks in all seriousness.

As Sunghyun leaves with a quiet apology, Soobin turns to Yeonjun with amusement in his eyes. "So, you're an olive lover."

"Olives are the best part of a martini." Yeonjun informs him. "But I'd look like an idiot if I sat down at the bar and just asked for olives." He smiles at his date. "And that's one layer of my mystique peeled back. I'll make you work for the rest."

Soobin snorts. "What, like a guessing game?"

"Sure." Yeonjun shrugs. "You guess right, I'll take a drink of this martini I secretly don't even like. If you're wrong, you take a drink."

Soobin hums as he studies Yeonjun. "Let's see…you…were secretly a straight A student."

Yeonjun lets out a sharp laugh. "What misstep have I taken to give you the impression that I was _that_ boring?"

"Then you were the obnoxious class clown." Yeonjun nods in confirmation. "Does that count as a correct guess?"

"Hell no." Yeonjun smiles innocently. "Take your drink." Soobin reaches across the table to take Yeonjun's martini, causing his eyes to widen in surprise as Soobin took a sip. "I said _your_ drink!"

"And you said you didn't like martinis." Soobin shrugs. "I'm giving you a hand." He picks up one of the olives, staring directly into Yeonjun's eyes as he pops it into his mouth.

"You're cruel." Yeonjun gasps.

"I'm hungry." Soobin corrects with a chuckle.

"And dinner is served!" Sunghyun places two plates of spaghetti on the table in front of them.

Yeonjun thanks Sunghyun before turning back to Soobin. "This is my favorite dish on the menu. Comfort food after a long day. Go ahead and dig in."

Soobin quickly took a bite, unable to help the moan that slipped out at the burst of savory flavors on his tongue. He opens his eyes and sees Yeonjun watching him. "What?"

"I'm gauging how impressed you are." The matchmaker explains. "Based on your reactions, I'd say I'm doing pretty good."

"Don't take this too hard, Yeonjun," Soobin has to hold back laughter, "but a plate of spaghetti isn't making me feel those magic sparks."

Yeonjun smiles at him. "You haven't stopped smiling in ten minutes."

Soobin shrugs. "I'm just still caught up on your olive obsession."

"Then how about this?" Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. "Those mini quiches they were serving at the party? A total guilty pleasure."

"Mini quiche?" Soobin hums. "Now that's bougie."

"When I can buy a jumbo pack from the freezer section at the nearest convenience store?" Yeonjun shakes his head. "More like lazy."

Soobin giggles and turns back to his food, only to feel Yeonjun nudging his foot under the table a few minutes later. He rolls his eyes and kicks Yeonjun's shin in response, earning a small smile from his date. Yeonjun then turns his gaze to the window, a pensive expression appearing on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He uses his fork to point to a small dance studio across the street. "I spent most of my childhood going to classes there." Soobin stares at him in surprise. "It's a good place. Good teachers."

"You took dance lessons?" Soobin inquires. "What kind? Contemporary? Hip-hop? Ballet?"

"No to all of the above." Yeonjun smirks as the lights suddenly dimmed, a soft tune filtering through the speakers. Soobin raises an eyebrow as Yeonjun rises, holding out his hand. "How about a demonstration?"

Soobin lets out a small laugh as he takes Yeonjun's hand, rising from his seat. Yeonjun's other hand goes to Soobin's waist, Soobin's resting lightly on Yeonjun's shoulder. "You learned ballroom dancing?"

"It's been a while…" Yeonjun admits. "But I think I still have it in me." He tries to lead Soobin into the first step, but the taller male won't budge.

"This is extremely cheesy." Soobin laughs.

Yeonjun simply smiles at him. "You love it." His smile shifts for just a second, giving Soobin a glimpse of genuine hesitation behind the façade Yeonjun always has up. "Don't you?"

"Well…" Soobin pretends to contemplate that before smiling again. "It's a pleasant surprise. Let's leave it at that." They dance in silence for a few moments, letting the music move them, until Soobin decides to speak up again. "So why a dance?"

"I just thought you could use one." Yeonjun answers vaguely, making Soobin question why. "It's like I said last night. You're a bleeding heart. Always putting all your energy into other people, never doing anything nice for yourself."

Soobin blinks. "Okay, I did not ask for that personal attack."

"When's the last time you breathed?" Yeonjun continues. "Like, really took a break and let yourself just relax?"

After a few seconds of silence, Soobin sighs. "You got me. I don't even know."

"The last time you had a nice sit-down dinner with someone?" Yeonjun asks next.

"I'm assuming we aren't counting cup noodles?" Soobin giggles. "I serve drinks for a living. I don't have time for fancy stuff."

"Don't _have_ time? Or don't _make_ time." Yeonjun raises an eyebrow.

Soobin tilts his head. "Care to tell me where all this psychoanalyzing is going?"

Yeonjun shrugs. "You said it's the ambiance and the quiet moments that matter between people. I figured you deserve to experience that kind of thing too. Drinks, dinner…and one of my magic moments that, all things considered, is pretty tame compared to what I usually give people." Soobin blinks, tilting his head as he starts to see Yeonjun in a new light. "I figured a dance in the middle of a restaurant fit both our standards. A little flashy for me, but not too flashy for you."

"You really paid attention to everything I said earlier?" Soobin asks, eyes widened just the tiniest bit.

"I've been paying attention to you from the moment I first met you, Soobin." Yeonjun admits softly, staring into Soobin's eyes. Soobin felt his heart start to flutter, but the second Yeonjun smirks, that flutter is replaced by a hot swirl of frustration. "And that was the spark." Yeonjun chuckles. "I saw it on your face. You _felt_ it."

Soobin narrows his eyes at his date and drops his hand in order to flick him on the forehead. "Don't make moments if you're just going to ruin them by opening your dumb mouth!"

Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, Yeonjun chuckles. "Noted for next time."

"Next time?" Soobin raises an eyebrow. "You are ten steps too ahead of yourself." He looks around to see the restaurant staff cleaning tables and stacking chairs, signifying closing time. He lets out a sigh as the song ends, also ending their dance. "This was nice and all, but it doesn't change what you said to Seokjin."

"I know." Yeonjun's voice is so sincere it somewhat surprises Soobin. "Consider this an apology too…if you can." Soobin glances at the ground, biting his lip. "Can I walk you home?"

A small smile tries to make its way onto Soobin's face. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No." Yeonjun admits. "But I want to find out." He steps closer to Soobin, arms sliding around his waist as he whispers, "Admit it, you felt some butterflies."

Soobin scoffs quietly and pushes Yeonjun away, stalking past him to the door. Just before he steps outside, he turns back to the matchmaker with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm _feeling_ like you can pay the bill, if you really want me to consider that an apology."

"God, you're such a challenge." Yeonjun shakes his head, a bright smile on his face. He quicky pays for their meal before joining Soobin, the pair heading in the direction of Soobin's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Soobin has his arm looped through Yeonjun's as he laughs brightly. "…and that is how I got out of a traffic stop for speeding on a bicycle."

"I don't know how you manage to talk yourself out of literally anything." Soobin shakes his head slightly. "Is that a skill or a defense mechanism?"

Yeonjun chuckles. "I think I've revealed enough secrets for one night." His smile fades as he clears his throat. "We should probably talk about tonight…" Soobin furrows his eyebrows slightly as Yeonjun looks up at him. "This is the end for us. We can't see each other outside of work anymore."

Soobin blinks, pulling his arms from Yeonjun's. "Wait…is this because we're competitors now?"

"It's more than that." Yeonjun sighs. "Tonight was fun, but I can't lose this competition. I've worked too hard for too long to get distracted now."

The tension grows thick in the air as Soobin feels anger rising over him. "How dare you call me a distraction when I _helped_ you tonight!"

"That's not what I meant." Yeonjun responds. "You just don't understand."

"You keep saying that but then you won't explain what I'm not understanding!" Soobin exclaims, groaning as he runs a hand through his hair.

Yeonjun's eyes narrow slightly, anger and something else flickering in his gaze. "You want to know what I'm really thinking? About this? About you?"

"I've literally been saying that all night!" Soobin sarcastically applauds him. "Thank you for finally catching up."

"God you are so frustrating!" Yeonjun groans, running a hand over his face.

"You haven't even seen frustrating-" He's suddenly cut off by Yeonjun's lips on his, and despite his current feelings towards the male, he eagerly kisses back, fingers threading through Yeonjun's hair.

❤️

Soobin and Yeonjun lay on the bed next to each other, panting as they try to catch their breath. "Oh my god…" Yeonjun runs a hand through his hair, looking over to meet Soobin's eyes, and Soobin can't help but admire just how good Yeonjun looks at the moment.

"Okay…" Soobin swallows down the tendrils of desire starting to take over him again and forces himself to focus. "We actually have to talk now. Whatever you're not telling me, you need to share. It's driving me insane!"

Yeonjun sighs. "I don't know…running away from consequences has worked out pretty well for me in the past…" He moves to sit up. "I really should go."

"Fuck no!" Soobin throws a pillow at him, successfully getting him to stop.

"Are you finished?" Yeonjun glares at Soobin. "Because I am!"

"No, I am not finished!" Soobin crosses his arms over his chest as he sits on his knees. "Get back here and explain what the hell just happened."

"It was a mistake!"

Soobin's mouth drops open for a second before his glare hardens. "You are the biggest asshole-"

"BigHit has a no dating policy!" Yeonjun finally blurts out, groaning as he runs his hand over his face in frustration. "That's why we can't keep seeing each other! We could both lose our jobs!"

As Yeonjun's words sink in, Soobin's eyes slowly widen. "Well then maybe you should have thought of that before you bought me dinner!" Soobin exclaims.

"I did!" Yeonjun insists. "And then I just…I said fuck it because I'm kind of an idiot sometimes!" Soobin lets out a small scoff as Yeonjun takes a deep breath. "Look, I do really like you, Soobin, but we're going to have to stay away from each other as much as possible from now on."

Soobin rolls his eyes. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. This whole policy is downright stupid."

Yeonjun gapes at him for a second before practically yelling, "WE COULD LOSE OUR JOBS!"

"OH, SO WE'RE JUST SUPPOSED TO NOT BE TURNED ON WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER?!" Soobin yells back, moving to sit on the edge of the bed just in front of Yeonjun.

"OH MY GOD," Yeonjun groans in exasperation. "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE-" This time it was Soobin cutting Yeonjun off by leaning up and pressing their lips together.

❤️

"Holy shit…" Soobin breathes out, shakily sitting up as he's still coming down from his high. He shakes his head again. "Okay, no, we have to talk about this." He determines, looking down at the sweaty male also trying to catch his breath. "At a normal volume like adults without turning into rabbits." He climbs out of the bed and stands against one wall before pointing to the opposite side. "You go stand over there and face the wall."

Yeonjun chuckles as he climbs out of the bed. "I do like a man who bosses me around." Soobin shoots him a glare until he complies. Only when he's facing the wall does Soobin turn around too.

"Okay…" He takes a centering breath, keeping his gaze trained on the wall in front of him. "Yeonjun, are you attracted to me?"

"Hard yes." Yeonjun answers.

Soobin nods. "And we're going to see each other a lot at work, right?"

Yeonjun sighs and responds in a strained voice. "This is going to be so hard." Eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the tone and turns around, narrowing his eyes as he realizes Yeonjun has been staring at him the whole time. "Nice ass." Yeonjun winks as Soobin crosses his arms over his chest.

"I gave you _one_ rule to follow!" Soobin grabs a pillow and throws it across the room at him. "Can you just admit that you're already trying to figure out how we can get around this policy? Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have fucked me twice in one night if you were truly serious about staying away from me."

Yeonjun pouts. "Don't call me out when you're definitely trying to do the exact same thing."

Soobin cocks his head, the corner of his mouth quirking a bit. "Rivals with benefits does have a ring to it…"

The older male crosses his arms over his chest, pouting even more. "Don't dangle such a tempting offer in front of me when you know neither of us are allowed to follow through." He sighs. "I really can't lose this job, Soobin. It's all I have. And being CEO is everything I want."

Soobin bites his lip slightly. "Then we'll have to figure out how to deal with our chemistry, so it doesn't cost us both our jobs."

"Seems like as good a time as any to start…" Yeonjun agrees, stepping forward to gather his clothes. He dresses himself, Soobin watching as a heavy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. One Yeonjun is no longer naked, he walks back over to Soobin with an obviously forced smile. "I'll see myself out. See you at work, Soobin." After a second of hesitation, he reaches out and gently brushes his knuckles along Soobin's jaw before exiting the room.

"Goodnight, Yeonjun…" Soobin calls out softly, listening as the male's footsteps grew fainter, biting his lip as he hears his front door open and close.

❤️

Soobin groans loudly as he's forced out of bed and across his apartment by the doorbell ringing incessantly. "Who the hell…" He grumbles to himself as he opens the door to reveal a way too perky Kai.

"Morning!" His assistant chirps, holding up a takeout bag. "I got you breakfast!" He skips inside, Soobin closing the door behind him as he sets up the coffee and croissant.

"How do you know where I live?" Soobin asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm your assistant." Kai answers. "I have to know that kind of stuff." He then sighs. "And I have some bad news. The other matchmakers have all heard about Seokjin's new hire by now and they're not happy."

Soobin sighs quietly. "Great, just what I need. Grumpy coworkers who already don't like me."

Kai gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you got this. Just get dressed, eat this nutritious breakfast, and we'll be on our way."

❤️

Soobin heads straight for the elevator once they arrive at BigHit but stops when he realizes Kai isn't following. "Oh no…" He hears his assistant mutter, but before he can ask what's wrong, another voice is ringing down the hall.

"Aw, Kai…" Soobin turns to see a man in a perfectly ironed pink shirt and dress pants, his hair bleached a bright blond, giving Kai a condescending smile. "Have you found someone else's heels to nip at?" He then looks Soobin over with a raised eyebrow. "And none other than Seokjin's last minute charity hire. Cute."

"Let me guess…" Soobin puts a hand on his hip, looking the male over much as he had done to him. "Horrible attitude…arrogant sneer…you must be Taehyun."

Taehyun doesn't bother replying, instead slipping into the elevator and quickly pressing the button to close the doors before Soobin and Kai can climb on. Soobin glares at the doors as Yeonjun steps up beside him. "You look great." The older male compliments him.

"Don't let it distract you." Soobin replies snarkily, sending Yeonjun a look. "You can't afford to lose, remember?"

The older male smiles in response. "Going up?"

"Actually, I'm thinking about shoving Taehyun out a window." Soobin answers honestly, making Yeonjun chuckle.

"He has that effect on people." Yeonjun nods. "Don't let it get to you."

Soobin shrugs. "I'll just keep imagining the look on his face when I steal the CEO position out from beneath his greedy little fingers."

Yeonjun makes a small noise of approval. "I like my competition confident. It just makes my win all the sweeter."

Kai blinks at the experienced matchmaker. "Someone sounds a little arrogant."

The doors finally slide open on one of the elevators and the three of them step inside, the air immediately thickening with tension. "Ready to lose?" Yeonjun asks.

"You mispronounced 'ready to win'." Soobin retorts, a confident smirk on his face.

❤️

Seokjin's office is filled with matchmakers and assistants alike, with every pair of eyes on the trio that's just walked in. "Look what the cat dragged in." Taehyun smirks. "And a minute late, might I add."

"Relax, Taehyun." One of the female matchmakers says. "Seokjin's not even here yet."

Another voice then rings out, a young male with an irritated expression stepping out of the crowd. "I was wondering if you'd be brave enough to show your face here. After you showed up out of nowhere and stole my job." He crosses his arms over his chest.

Soobin blinks. "Excuse me?"

"Beomgyu, cut it out." Kai rolls his eyes slightly. "Soobin didn't steal anything from you. You're still Seokjin's assistant."

Beomgyu's face pinches even more as he passes coffee out to some of the senior matchmakers. "Seokjin was just about to open up a position for a new matchmaker and I was going to get it this time for sure." He levels his glare on Soobin again. "Then _you_ showed up and just had the job handed to you."

"Um…okay…" Soobin clears his throat quietly. "How about we start over?" He forces a polite smile on his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I look forward to learning from your time with the company."

The shorter male scoffs. "Sure, you do."

"Now, Beomgyu," Everyone is quick to stand as Seokjin enters the room, "I didn't employ you as my assistant for you to showcase such terrible manners." He shoots the male a look before smiling warmly at Soobin. "Welcome to BigHit, Soobin. So happy to have you here." He turns back to his assistant. "Sheath your claws, Beomgyu. It would not do for one of our clients, diamond or otherwise, to see you behave in such an unsightly way." He smiles around at his employees. "Now, if we could all take our seats, we will begin."

Soobin glances at Yeonjun briefly, biting his lip as the male goes to sit in an empty chair in the back of the room. Instead of following like he wants to, he heads towards Seokjin's desk with Kai, taking two open seats up there. "I hope you're all ready for the next phase of this competition." He then gestures towards his office door and a young woman walks in. "This is Hyunjung. She's going to be your next challenge."

"Hi, everyone!" Hyunjung greets the matchmakers cheerfully. "I'm super excited for this. I even made about me packets to help you all out!" She passes out a stack of manila folders while talking a mile a minute. "I guess you'd call me an influencer. I started out doing makeup tutorials online and now I have my own makeup and clothing lines! I'm looking for a Prince or Princess Charming to sweep me off my feet. I live luxuriously and I want someone who's okay with that. But I'm super not a diva and I don't want someone who is. Down to earth is key."

"This will be a group date on Hyunjung's yacht." Seokjin explains. "This challenge will test your resources, instincts, and speed." He then pauses for dramatic effect before continuing. "This date is tomorrow morning. You have one day to find a match or you're out. Good luck, matchmakers." He exits the office with Hyunjung, and the room immediately erupts into chaos as the matchmakers rush off to their offices…except for Taehyun and his friends.

"Oh no, Seokjin might have to give you a handicap for this round, Soobin." He shakes his head condescendingly. "So little time and your only help is a third-rate assistant."

Soobin gives him an unamused look. "I have a job to do, so if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you and your flock of sheep to your chitchat while I occupy myself with something actually important." He can feel the trio of matchmakers staring at him in shock as he strides out of the office with Kai right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai leads Soobin to his office and proceeds to boot up his computer while Soobin busies himself with Hyunjung's profile.

**_About Me_ **

_Hey, I'm Hyunjung!_

_Influencer-turned-entrepreneur with a passion for all things fun and exciting! Every day's a new discovery!_

_Hobbies: I just picked up knitting! My goal is to master it by the time beanies are back in fashion next fall._

_Last Movie I saw: Zombies in My Garden 3. I feel like the zombies were cooler in the second one?_

_Favorite Ice Cream: Blueberry praline with lemon swirl. To die for! But only if it's non-dairy based. I'm lactose intolerant ):_

_What I'm Looking For: Someone who can keep up with my social media lifestyle and won't shy away from a camera or two!_

"This should be easy." Kai says, pulling Soobin away from the girl's info. "We have a database that helps us find matches for our clients. Just type in the filters and it'll do all the work for you."

Soobin nods slightly. "So, for Hyunjung, we want someone who's outgoing, into zombie movies, and…likes nondairy ice cream?"

Kai's fingers clatter over the keyboard for a few seconds, but the search brings up nothing. "Let me just try a few other filters…" He adjusts the filters a few times, but the page keeps coming up empty. Hyunjung has no matches in the database. "Are you kidding me? The other matchmakers took every possible match!"

"I don't know what else we expected…" Soobin grumbles. "Can't we just do this old school?"

The assistant blinks at him. "You mean…talking to people in public?"

"Not that old school." Soobin shakes his head. "Dating apps! There's a whole lot of fish in those seas."

Kai's eyes widen in realization and he claps excitedly. "You're thinking like a pro already! I hope your thumbs are ready for a long day. It's swiping time!"

"Like…dating app swiping?" Soobin asks, realizing that Kai's thinking of something completely different than what he was. "For our client? Isn't that catfishing?"

"Sort of…" Kai shrugs. "But we get hired because our clients don't want to spend all day swiping and fishing on the apps. And we can be honest. You can say you're a matchmaker for Hyunjung, not Hyunjung herself. Most people just care about going on a date."

Soobin nods. "Okay, that makes sense. What apps should I start with?" Kai hands him a work phone and Soobin heads to the app store and downloads the top dating apps: Tinder, Bumble, Hinge, and OkCupid. Kai uses a second work phone to check out Her, Clover, Plenty of Fish, and Match.

Not long after they both get the many profiles set up, Kai jumps up from his seat. "I already got one!"

"That was fast." Soobin looks up. "What's their-"

"And another!" Kai cuts him off, eyes widening with each subsequent match or sign of interest from someone. "Wow, we're blowing up."

"This is a lot easier than I expected." Soobin lets out a soft laugh. "We don’t even need the company software."

"Finding matches isn't the hard part on a dating app." Kai reminds him. "It's-" He's cut off by his phone buzzing again. He opens the message only to wince and look away. "It's this part. Wading through the unsolicited dick pics."

Soobin rolls his eyes with a disgusted groan. "Report him, unmatch him, and move on. Do not subject yourself to the cruel and unusual punishment of looking at those pics for any second longer than you have to."

"This is the worst part of the job." Kai shudders as he goes through the process of reporting the user. "So gross. And it happens way too often."

The morning passes quickly with only bad matches. Soobin drops his head to his desk with a groan, ready to just give it up when his phone lights up with an actually promising match. "I think I might have a decent one!" He announces as he straightens up and unlocks the phone to check out the user. His name is Jinsang, he's the head nurse at a senior care facility, and he has an attractive body. Soobin doesn't hesitate to message him.

**Hi there! This is going to sound weird,  
but I'm not actually Hyunjung. I'm a  
professional matchmaker trying to find   
love for her.**

**…**

**Are you serious? I didn't know  
matchmakers were still a thing!**

**Mind if I ask you a few questions to see  
if you'll jive with Hyunjung?**

**What do you want to know? I'm an open  
book ;)**

**What's your favorite movie genre?**

As he waits for a response, Soobin looks up at Kai with an excited smile. "I think I finally got someone! He's writing with words! Real, actual words!" He hands the phone to him just as a new message pops up.

" _We can talk about that later…I was hoping you'd ask about my best feature, because it's…_ " Kai gasps. "Oh god, he stopped using words!"

Soobin snatches the phone back to see the picture Jin sang just sent. He drops the phone back down onto the desk with a frustrated groan. "Why is this so impossible?"

Kai sighs. "I think it's time for a coffee break."

❤️

The lobby is crowded with other matchmakers when Soobin and Kai arrive. "Oh look," Taehyun calls out, "the third rates finally slink out of their office to try to sponge up some success from the rest of us." He then smirks at Kai's frown. "What's wrong, Kai? Not shaping up to be the perfect assistant you think you are?"

"Oh my god, Taehyun," his friend nudges him even though she's laughing, "do you have to be that harsh?"

Kai curls in on himself as they giggle, so Soobin quickly throws an arm around his shoulders and steers him towards the coffee machine. "Is he always like this?"

"No, just when he hasn't been rude to wait staff in a few days." Kai sighs. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get snacks and get back to work."

Taehyun obviously overheard them as he feels the need to call out to them again. "Makes sense you'd both still be working. Must be hard having no one to tell you what to do. Isn't it, Kai?" He then feigned a gasp. "Oh wait, that should be you, Soobin, but I keep forgetting you don't actually have a clue what you're doing either."

Soobin clenches his jaw before turning around and stalking towards Taehyun's table. "You really get a kick out of being the office bully, don't you?" Soobin put a hand on his hip. "Do you realize how weak it makes you look?"

"Excuse me?" Taehyun levels him with a glare.

"You heard me." Soobin shrugs, refusing to back down. "I'm not here to play games with you, Taehyun. I'm telling it how it is."

The other matchmakers watch on, whispering quietly to each other as Taehyun rises to his feet. "You're new, so I'll let you off easy, but if you think-"

Soobin cuts him off. "No need for a lecture, I'm good. I do have a few thoughts I'd like to share with you, though. You look like you have time." Taehyun raises an eyebrow. "It's obvious you're just scared of my potential. Why else would you pick a battle with the lowest matchmaker on the totem pole? I mean, I shouldn't even be on your radar." Taehyun is practically trembling as he continues to glare at him. "On the bright side, I'm flattered you think so highly of my skills, though your delivery could use some work. If you tried channeling your superiority complex into an ounce of kindness, you might actually have one friend."

Taehyun's cheeks were bright red at this point. "First day on the job and you're already lecturing senior staff? Get off your high horse before someone knocks you off it."

"I suggest you take your own advice." Soobin retorts. "There's no reason to behave like we're in the schoolyard, although it's clear you've never emotionally grown up.

"Ooh…" One of Taehyun's friends says.

"This is actually embarrassing to watch." The other one whispers.

Taehyun manages to turn even more red as he scoffs. "This conversation is giving me a migraine. Sarang," he snaps his fingers towards the female matchmaker. "I need a coffee refill." He shoves his coffee cup in Sarang's hands, making her flinch. When she doesn't move, he fixates his glare on her. "I said I need more coffee! Now! Or Chuwon!" He gestures to the other matchmaker at the table. "I don't care which one of you, but one of you do something useful!" He's practically shrieking at this point, gathering the attention of the rest of the matchmakers in the lobby.

Soobin sucks air through his teeth and shakes his head. "Wow, Taehyun, you've got that dictator role down pat." Taehyun slowly turns back to him. "I'm guessing Sarang and Chuwon are only on your so-called side because they're scared of what you'd do to them otherwise."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taehyun snaps. "They know I'm a winner."

Chuwon speaks up. "About that…"

"Oh, come on!" Taehyun stomps his foot. "Not now!"

Sarang sighs. "Look, Chuwon and I saw how mean you can be to people and just wanted to protect ourselves…but it seems like even that isn't working now…being delegated to coffee runner is humiliating."

"So is being snack runner." Chuwon agrees.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. "Are you two done sniveling? You're embarrassing me."

Chuwon scoffs and stands up. "We don't have to take this from you."

"He's right." Sarang stands up too. "I'm not an assistant, I'm a matchmaker. We both deserve better." They both leave to another table, leaving Taehyun completely alone.

"That's it!" Taehyun turns back to Soobin and takes a step towards him. "I'm done with having some no name rookie get up in my business-"

Kai suddenly appears between them, glaring at Taehyun. "Back off! I may have let you walk all over me, but you are not doing that to Soobin!" Taehyun stares at him in surprise. "You're a bitter, manipulative bitch, and I'm sick of you spreading your poison through this office! I thought I deserved the way you treated me. I thought I was doing things all wrong as your assistant. But now I know better. The problem was never me. It was you all along. And it'll keep being you. So have fun stewing in your negativity while the rest of us move on."

Taehyun gapes at Kai as a few people begin to applaud him before falling silent to see how he'll respond. Slowly, Taehyun turns back to Soobin. "Are you done? Can I get my coffee now?"

Keeping his eyes on Taehyun, Soobin slowly backs towards the coffee pot again, pouring the last of the coffee down the sink in a power move that has the other matchmakers gasping. "Sorry, looks like there's no more left." He walks back over to Kai and takes his hand to tug him back to their office, the matchmakers cheering them on. "Good job standing up to Taehyun. I'm proud of you."

Kai smiles at him, his cheeks flushing a bit. "I was always scared of upsetting my boss…but he's not my boss anymore. I'm not gonna let him push me or anybody else around."

"I love it." Soobin throws his arm around him and squeezes him in a side hug. "Now let's go rub salt in that wound by showing up tomorrow with the perfect date."

❤️

By the time evening rolls around, Kai and Soobin still haven't found anyone suitable. In fact, they haven't even had any new matches in a few hours. 'Maybe we should've picked one earlier…" Soobin sighs as he slumps back in his chair. "But the ones who weren't unbearable were just…not exciting enough for Hyunjung."

Kai nods in agreement. "A couple of them were fine, but they weren't really what Hyunjung is looking for." He lets out a sigh of his own. "But now we're almost out of time…"

"Great…" Soobin stands up. "I'm gonna stretch my legs. I'll figure this out when I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> Less comments = less motivation for me to update
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm <3


End file.
